Beauty Of Married (Reppost)
by Pharmacy97line
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk Chaps 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi /Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak Bekhyun dari bangun tidur nya

"BAEKHYUN JANGAN BERTERIAKKKKKKKK"teriak sang eomma Taeyeon

"Paling Baekhyun telat bangun lagi eomma"kata Tiffany sang eonnie sambil menggendong anak nya

"Baekhyun paliiii serapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"teriak sang appa Leeteuk

"Neee appaaaaa"teriak Baekhyun

Dukkkkk dukkkk clekkkk

"Pagi Baekhyun"sapa Nickhun kakak ipar nya

"Pagi oppa"jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk lalu segera memakan serapan nya dengan sedikit terburu-buru

"Baekhyun makan jangan terburu-buru gitu lahhhh"nasihat appa nya

"Hihihihi"terdengar kekehan kecil milik keponakkan nya yang bernama Lauren

"Baekhyun kau pake eyeliner?"tanya Taeyeon lagi dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan eye smile nya

Tuuuut Tutttt

"Omanaaa dia sudah datang"Baekhyun pun segera berangkat tidak lupa mengecup kedua orang tua nya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menjemputnya

"Eomma…Appa…kami pulang dulu ne"pamit Khunfany,si kecil memeluk haraboeji dan halmoeni mereka pun bergegas pulang dari kediaman orang tua nya

"Hahhh anak-anak sudah berangkat…kalau gitu aku berangkat yeobo"kata Leeteuk sambil merapikan pakaian nya

"Ne yeobo hati-hati di jalan jangan ngebut ne"kata Taeyeon sambil mengelus pelan pipi sang suami dan tentu mengecupnya pelan

"Ne yeobo…aku berangkat"kata Leeteuk lalu langsung melesat menuju kantor nya

"Yahhhh sepi dehhhhh"kata Taeyeon…sesudah itu Taeyeon membereskan bekas serapan yang ia buat dan mencuci nya

Baekhyun POV

Haiiii nama gue Park Baekhyun...pernah tinggal di Callifornia selama 22 tahun bersama keluargaku,punya 1 eonnie bernama Park Miyoung atau kerap di sapa Tiffany…eonnie yang ku sayang ini sudah menikah dengan Nickhun oppa 2 tahun lalu,dan mempunyai anak yeoja bernama Lauren ooo ya kalian belum berkenalan dengan Appa dan Eommaku kan?Nama appaku Park Jungsoo,namja berdiple dan di juluki 'Angel Withaout Wings' karena keramahan nya…ya itu adalah appaku,appa adalah seorang sekretaris di perusahaan…sedangkan Eommaku bernama Park Taeyeon,yeoja manis dan di julukki 'Kid Leader' ini pernah menjadi leader sebuah girl band dulu…eomma mempunyai suara emas dan note suara nya sangat tinggi dan tentu di wariskan kepada ku dan eonnieku..

"Kau kenapa melamun?"tanya namja yang sedang menyetir bernama Kris…eh?hahaha maaf ku lupa mengenali kalian sahabatku yang ku sayang ini…dia Kris Wu,kami bertemu di pesawat saat aku pindah kuliah ke Korea menyusul kedua orang tua ku dan Fanny eonnieku,dia namja yang selama ini mengatar jemputku ke kampus tapii kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih…sebenarnya Kris pernah menyatakan perasaan nya padaku namun ku tolak karena dia sudah ku anggap seperti oppa

"Ahni ku tak apa Kris kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku"ucapku ku liat dia menganggukkan kepala nya pelan

"Apa nanti pulang kita pulang bareng lagi?"tanya nya

"Ahnii Kris…sepertinya ku akan mengerjakan tugas ku bersama temanku di café"jawabku lalu dia menganggukkan kepala nya lagi

"Kita sampai ayoo"kata Kris lalu kami pun turun dari mobil milik Kris

Skip time ^o^

Tak terasa waktu kuliah ku usai ku langsung bergegas ke luar kampus sambil mengirim sebuah sms pada Kris bahwaku sudah berangkat untuk mengerjakan tugasku..kini ku sedang menunggu lampu hijau agarku bisa menyebrangi zebra cross ini

Tingggggg

Lampu pun sudah hijau terlihat jalan lumayan sepi lalu ku berjalan perlahan setelah itu ku mencari hapeku yang ternyata terjatuh di tengah zebra cross tadi dengan cepat ku kembali mengambil hp milikku namun saat hendak kembali menyebrang ada mobil tengah melajukan kecepatannya sedikit cepat bahkan dia tidak menyadari beberapa centi akan menabrakku kemudian mobil itu pun berhenti mendadak depan diriku…ya tuhannnn ku hampir saja mati sekarang?namja itu keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobil nya

"Yakkkkkkkkk bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalan"tiba-tiba saja namja itu berteriak dia kira jalannya ini milikknya gitu?

"Bisakah kau lembut sedikit pada seorang yeoja huhhhhhh harusnya kau meminta maaf karena kau hampir menabrakku ya tuhannn"jawabku kesal dengan yang namja itu katakan

"Hahahaha kau pikir ku peduli huhhhhh"aishhhhhhhhhhh dia menyebalkan sekali

"Chanyeol"keluar lah seorang yeoja dan sepertinya dia nonnanya apa dia juga akan membentakku seperti adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

"Apa?cepat masuk Yura Nonna kita tak usah meladeni yeoja gila ini"kata nya

"Mwo?ohhh mianhe agashshi…mianhe"ucap namja bernama Yura itu sambil membukkan badanya beberapa kali kepadaku

"Yakkk apa yang nonna lakukan …aissssssssh terserahhh!ini kalau ada apa-apa"teriak namja itu…dia memberikan kartu pengenalnya padaku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya

" Jeongmal mianhe agashshi…maafkan adikku ini ne?" ucap Yura memohon minta maaf padaku harusnya hyung nya yang melakukan seperti itu tapi malah adiknya

"Ahhh gwenchana eonnie"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Emmm nama agashshi siapa?"tanya nya

"Baekhyun"jawabku

Tiiittttttt tiiiiiiiittttttttttt

"Ahhh senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun sampai berjumpa lagi"ucap Yura masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung meninggalkanku…setelah itu aku pun kembali menuju café yang tadi akan ku tuju sambil melihat kartu yang ku pegang ini

"Jadi nama namja gila itu Park Chanyeol cihhhh sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan nonnanya?"ucapku sambil memasukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam tas ku

TBC

Hai Hai akhirnya bias repost jugaaa

cieee Chanbaek beda banget yak kalau di tipi mahhh

Ok!sip niat riview?

Well segitu aja dari Rim please Riview dan Gamsahamida ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Setelah Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas nya dia langsung pulang,tinggal 3 cm dia sampai ke rumah terlihat sebuah 2 mobil di depan rumah nya dan dia merasa mengenali salah satu mobil itu tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut oleh sang eomma

"Chagiaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhh kau sudah datang kemarilah"kata Taeyeon dan Baekhyun pun mendekati eomma nya

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Kenal kan ini Sandara Park "kata Taeyeon

"Annyeong haseo Baekhyun imnida"kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya lalu duduk

"Ahhh annyeong Baekhyun …wahhh anak mu sangat cantik mirip denganmu"puji Sandara

"Haha gamsahamida"

"Ahhh nak kemari"titah nya pada kedua anak nya

"Ahhh duduklah chagi"Mereka berdua pun duduk

"Chanyeol…kenalkan ini Baekhyun ….calon istrimu"lanjut Sandara

"Calon Istri?"kata namja itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol

"Ka kau?kau yang hampir menabrakku tadi huhhhh"

"Hampir menabrak?"ulang Taeyeon

"Eomma tadi saat aku ke café dia dia hampir menabrakku bahkan membentakku"

"Benarkah itu Chanyeol?"tanya Sandara

"Ne itu benar lagian dia mengahali jalan eomma"kata Chanyeol dengan santai

"Apa kau sudah meminta maaf?"tanya nya lagi

"Aku yang meminta maaf pada Baekhyun eomma"jawab Yura

"Cepat minta maaf padanya"suruh Sandara

"Aku tidak mau eomma…lagian ku sudah memberikannya kartu perusahaan jika dia memang kenapa-kenapa"

"KU BILANG KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF PADA CALON ISTRIMU PARK CHANYEOL"teriak Sandara

"Eomma sudahlah"Yura mengambil tindakkan segera mungkin

"Mianhe"ucap singkat Chanyeol sambil membungkuk lalu duduk kembali

"Maafkan anakku ne Baekhyun …Ahjumma harap kau mengerti"

"Ne ahjumma gwenchana"

"Jadi kapan kita menikahkan anak kita?"tanya Taeyeon

"Lusa"tegas Sandara

"MWOOOO?"teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan

"Tidak ada penolakkan"tegas Sandara setelah pembicaraan itu mereka pun pulang

At Night

"Sehun gak setuju nonna menikah eomma apa lagi namja itu sudah hampir melukai nonnaku"kini Sehun sedang merajuk eomma nya untuk membatalkan pernikahan nonna nya,Sehun sendiri adalah sepupu Baekhyun yang tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Park selama 3 tahun. Sehun juga sudah terbiasa memanggil Taeyeon dengan 'eomma' dan Leeteuk dengan 'appa'.

"Sehun berhenti bersikap seperti yeoja mungkin setelah itu dia tidak akan melukai nonnamu lagi"

"Appa setuju,ini saat nya nonnamu berumah tangga…appa nya Chanyeol adalah sunbae appa masa SMA dulu kami akrab bahkan dari dulu suda merencanakan ini semua dan ternyata tidak sia-sia"bela Leeteuk

"Pokoknya Sehun gak setuju kalau nonna menikah lalu siapa yang akan menemani Sehun jika kesepian kecuali aku menikahi Lulu yeojaku lusa tak apa"

"Sehun berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu kau belum siap membina sebagai seorang pemimpin…belajar yang giat lalu kerja baru lamar yeojamu"nasihat Taeyeon sedangkan Sehun hanya mencurutkan bibir tipisnya dia masih belum rela bahwa nonna nya akan menikah lusa

Ya lusaaaa…

Yaela LUSA BRO

LUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA#PLAK

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun butuh seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris sahabat nya lalu Baekhyun beranjak dari ruang keluarga lalu menuju ke kamar setelah itu dia mencari kontak Kris dan menghubunginya

Tuttt tutttt

"_Yeobseo?Baek itu kau_?"

"Ne Kris ini aku"

"Ada _apa kau meneloponku malam ini hemm?apa kau butuh sandaran lagi_?"

"Kurasa iya Kris…"

"_Ceritakanlah…_"

"Jadi gini tadi eomma membicarakan soal yang sangat penting bagiku namun menurutu itu sangat buruk"

"_Ohhh itu seperti nya masalah serius_?"

"Aku akan segera menikah lusa…"

"_Apa?apa ku salah dengar huh?hahaha kau pasti bercanda_?"

"Ahni Kris ku serius nama namja itu Park Chanyeol "

"…."

"Kris?kau masih disana?"

"_Bagaimana bisa Baek?kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu walau kau menolakku_?"

"Mian Kris sungguh ini hari buruk untukku"

"_Apa kau mencintainya_"

"Aku baru mengenal nya tadi dia…orang yang hampir menabrakku saat menuju café"

"_Ya ampun bahkan dia hampir melukaimu Baek…tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya?_"

"Ku rasa tidak Kris…mianhe"

"…._sungguh Baek ini berita yang sangat menyakitkan untukku_"

"Mianhe Kris jeongmal mianhe ku tak bisa berbuwat apa-apa ,ku mohon mengertilah…"

"_Ya_ _sudah ini sudah malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mu Baek,good night_"

"Ku harap kau datang nanti,hemm good night…nice dream Kris"

"_Aku tidak bisa bermimpi jika kau akan menikah dengan namja yang tidak mencintaimu Baek bahkan hampir membuatmu terluka,nice dream too_"

Tuttt tutttttttt

Baekhyun mengehela nafas nya sangat panjang,dia berbaring di kasur nya lalu meliat wallpaper dirinya bersama Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu…dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak jadian saja dengan Kris waktu itu?jika itu terjadi maka ia akan terhindar dari masalah ini

Baekhyun bersyukur tuhan memberikan sahabat seperti Kris datang dalam kehidupannya karena Kris mengerti semua perasaan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun rasa dia hanya menyangi Kris seperti Nickhun oppa nya,tapi hati sepertinya berkata lain Baekhyun merasa berat ketika Kris mengatakan dia masih mencintai dirinya walau dirinya menolak…hati nya terasa panas,pedih,dan sangat sakit bahwa kenyataan dia akan meninggalkan Kris yang akan selalu mencintai nya.

"Hikss otthoke Baekhyun kau bisa melakukan nya…

Dan sepertinya ku mencintaimu juga….

Kris…

Walau ini terlambat hiks hiks"

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari Sehun mendengar semua dan dia tau bahwa nonna nya rapuh tanpa Kris mungkin itu yang nama nya cinta… Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamar nya dia ingin berbicara pada Kris lalu di telepon lah namja itu

Tuttttt tuttt

"_Yobseo…ada apa Hun_?"terdengar suara Kris sedikit parau

"Hyung kau menangis?"

"_Ahni Hun,aku sedang tidak enak badan_"

"Hyung aku tau kau sedang berbohong?"

"_Ahhh mianhe Hun,kau selalu tau itu_"

"Hyung?apa kau sudah tau nonna akan menikah?"

"_I iitu aku sudah tau Hun_"

"Kau tau hyung nonna sedang menangis sekarang?"

"_Ahh benarkah memang apa yang sedang dia tangiskan_?"

"Sepertinya nonna mencintai Hyung juga"

"…"

"Hyung ku tau mungkin ini telat ku bisa melihat nonna sangat terpuruk bahkan aku hampir menangis melihat nya"

"…"

"Hyung kau masih di sana kan?bolehkah ku minta sesuatu?"

"_Ahh tentu Hun?jadi apa yang kau minta_?"

"Terus cintai nonna hyung ku tidak peduli jika calon suami yang BASTARD itu mengamuk"

"_Tapi Hun ini bukan jalan keluarnya…mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa melupakanku dan mencintai namja itu_"

"HYUNG BILANG AKAN TERUS MENCINTAI NYA DAN HYUNG AKAN TERUS DI SAMPING NYA WALAU NONNA MENOLAKMU…BUKANKAH HYUNG MENGINKAN NONNA MENCINTAI HYUNG JUGA HAHHH BUKAN KAH BEGITUU HYUNG"

"_Hun_…"

"Hikss ku mohon hyung jeongmal aku sama sekali tidak peduli nanti nonna akan bercerai dan kembali untuk hyung hikss"

"_Hun…aku tau maksudmu baik tapi itu tidak baik untuk nonnamu mungkin nonna akan bahagia suatu saat nanti percayalah…tapi hyung akan terus di samping nya tanpa merusak pernikahan mereka…sudah jangan menangis kau harus kuat do'a kan nonnamu agar selalu dalam lindungan tuhan Hun_"

"Hikss ne hyung gomawo atas kebaikkan hyung,jalja hyung maaf mengganggumu"

"_Ne cheonma,gwencha Hun…jalja_"

Tuuutt tuttt

Kris pun menutup teleponnya dengan Sehun dan menutup mata nya sejenak "_Sepertinya nonna mencintai Hyung juga"_ "_HYUNG BILANG AKAN TERUS MENCINTAI NYA DAN HYUNG AKAN TERUS DI SAMPING NYA WALAU NONNA MENOLAKMU…BUKANKAH HYUNG MENGINKAN NONNA MENCINTAI HYUNG JUGA HAHHH BUKAN KAH BEGITUU HYUNG_" kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam pikiran nya tidak!tidak!jika memang Baekhyun akan menyukai Chanyeol saat nanti maka harus merelakan nya

Ya harusss

Walau perih….

Itu jalan terbaik bagiku dan

Orang yang ku cinta

Baekhyun …pikir Kris

TBC

What it is hahaha gimana bagus kagak?

Ok sip chaps 2 updet!

Saking bingung nya siapa pedamping Sandara#tsaaaaaaaah

Akhirnya di ceritakeun Sandara di Jaren (Janda Beken)#?

Mksih buat loe loe udah review :D

Ok dah gitu aja?niat review?

Gamsahamidaaaa ^o^9

Reply of review:

T. Alana M:Gomawo review nya :D,sdah updet chingu

fuawaliyaah:Kemungkinanan ada chingu don't worry be happy ok!

DiraLeeXiOh:Haha gomawo chingu,Rim juga termasuk Chanbaek shipper!sudah updet nihhh


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Suasana Baekhyun pagi hari ini agak buruk dia merasakan sepi nya hidup tanpa Kris mungkin benar Baekhyun mencintai Kris entah sejak terus menatapi noona nya dia tau perasaan nya sekarang bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersemangat menikmati serapannya.

"Baekhyun serapan yang benar kau tau besok kau menikah?"kata Taeyeon

"Aku tidak bernafsu eomma"

"Ayolah chagi makan lah sedikit tak apa,appa sungguh khawatir"Baekhyun melihat sejenak appa nya muka nya sangat cemas terhadapnya

"Appa eomma…aku ingin pernikahan ini di batalkan"ucap Baekhyun memandang orang tua nya bergantian,Sehun pun menhetikan aktivitas nya lalu dia menatap noona nya

"Apa yang bicarakan Baekhyun?"terlihat Taeyeon sudah mulai kesal

"Akuuu mencintai Kris,eomma"

Brakkkkkkkkkkk

"KAUUUU KIRA PERNIKAHAN INI AKAN MUDAH DI BATALKAN HAHHH UDANGAN MU SUDAH TERSEBAR BAEKHYUN!LUPAKAN NAMJA ITU DAN MULAI MENCINTAI CHANYEOL!"

"Yeobo tenanglah"bujuk Leeteuk

"Eomma biarkanlah nonna memilih jalan hidup nya,tidak bisakah eomma mengerti sedikit"

"DIAM KAU OH SEHUN EOMMA SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN NOONA MU"

"TAPI EOMMA MENGANGGAP NONNA SEPERTI BONEKA"

"HENTIKAN OMONGANMU SEHUN"

"JIKA EOMMA SEKARANG MENJADI NOONA EOMMA JUGA PASTI AKAN MERASKAN NYA"

"CUKUPPP SEHUN"teriak Leeteuk

"BAHKAN EOMMA TERLAMPAU EGOIS TIDAK MEMIKIRAKAN HATI ORANG LAIN YANG EOMMA PIKIRKAN ADALAH KEBAHAGIAN EOMMA SAJA"

PLAAAAAAAAK

"Hun…"Baekhyun merasa bersalah sepupu nya menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan eomma nya

"EOMMA TIDAK MENGARJAKANMU MENJADI SEORANG PEMBANGKANG SEKARANG KALIAN MASUK KEMAR DAN KAMU BAEKHYUN KAU HARUS MENIKAH BESOK!"Sehun menatapahjumma nya geram terlihat mata nya sudah memerah lalu dia menarik tangan Baekhyun membawa nya ke kamar nya

"Hun…noona minta maaf soal itu"

"Noona…sudahlah ini demi kebaikan noona juga karena aku sayang noona"

"Hun seperti nya ku harus menuruti keinginan eomma"

"Noona yakin?"

"Walau terpaksa eomma pasti akan terus begini jika ku terus menolak kemauan nya Hun,atau mungkin eomma bisa saja melukaimu atau Kris"

"Aku tidak masalah noona asal noona bahagia"

"Tidak Hun…hiks ku gak mau kalian terluka"Sehun pun segera memeluk Baekhyun lalu mengelus punggung nya

"Baiklah jika itu mau noona walau ku tak rela,jika noona kenapa-napa hubungin aku atau Kris hyung?kami akan berada disisimu noona"

"Hikssss gomawooo Hun"

"Cheonma"

At Chanyeol house…

"Yeol besok pernikahanmu kan?"tanya Yura

"Ne wae?"

"Bersikap baiklah pada nya jangan menyakiti nya"

"Memang apa yang akan noona lakukan jika aku menyakiti nya?"

"Aku tidak segan akan memukulmu idiot!"

"Ha!noona pasti gila?"

"Ohhh aku serius!emm apa kau masih mencari dia?"

"Hemmm?maksudmu cinta pertamaku itu?"

"Emmm ne "

"Ku rasa ku hampir menyerah mencari nya"

"Ahh bagus jadi pernikahan kalian akan baik-baik saja kelak"

"Ck!terserah pikiranmu itu"

* * *

Hari yang di nanti pun tiba Baekhyun tampak cantik namun pancaran cantik nya tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini kontak nya dengan Kris terputus mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan datang ke hari pernikahan masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun berada,dia tau bahwa putri nya masih belum siap dengan ini semua namun Leeteuk harus meyakinkan agar semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun POV

Appa sudah datang ke dalam ruanganku,sungguh ku ingin kabur dari sini…ini membuatku terpukul!aku gak mau ini semua terjadi,ku masih ingin menikmati hari-hariku bersama Sehun atau Kris.

"Baekhyun kau sudah siap?"tanya appaku

"Walau ku bilang ku gak siap,ku harus melakukan demi kebahagian eomma kan?"

"Mianhe chagi…maafkan appa eommamu ini?ini demi kebaikkanmu juga"

"Tapi appa…bukan begini caranya?hikss appa juga sudah tau ku mencintai Kris di banding kan namja itu"

"Uljima Baekhyun…appa yakin kau bisa ne maafkan appa"appa memelukku erat,appa terlihat sangat memohon agar pernikahan ini berlanjut kadang membuatku luluh seperti sekarang perlahan ku memeluk appa yang ku sayang ini merasakan hangat tubuh nya yang masih sama saat ku masih kecil dulu,lalu appa melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mataku perlahan dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jadi lah istri yang baik bagi nya Baekhyun "lalu ku anggukan kepalaku pelan seakan-akan ini hanya drama yang sedang di putar

Perlahan kami memasukki gereja bernuansa eropa-korea dengan di iringi Luhan eonnie-kekasih Sehun- di belakangku serta lagu rohani yang sedang di perlihatkan senyum yang memaksa agar mereka sedikit percaya dengan drama yang sedang ku putar lalu appa memberikanku pada Chanyeol lalu dia menggenggamku dan menatapku dan jika merasakan nya familiar dengan ini semua seperti nya ku merasa kenal dengan tatapan nya dan genggaman nya?

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Kini calon istriku sedang memandangku namun…rasa nya ku merasakan sebelum nya dengan cinta pertamaku?

"Park Chanyeol?bersediakah kau akan mencintai istrimu Park Baekhyun menemaninya hingga tua dan memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya ku bersedia"kataku

"Lalu kau Baekhyun ?bersediakah kau akan mencintai suamimu Park Chanyeol menemani nya hingga tua dan memisahkan kalian?"tampak Baekhyun menghela nafas nya panjang

"Aku bersedia"

"Saya ucapkan kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri,silahkan cium pengantin anda?" lalu ku mendekat padanya perlahan aku membuka tudung yang ia kenakan dan

Chupp~

Aku mencium kening nya,terdengar suara meriah dari para tamu menyalami kami terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi datang dan mencucapkan selamat pada kami

"Selamat Baekhyun,semoga bahagia"kata nya,Baekhyun memandang nya dengan tatapan sedih?apa dia ada hubungan nya dengan Baekhyun?ahh tidak usah mmikitkan bukan urusanku namja itu pergi Baekhyun adik iparku datang menemui kami dengan yeoja chingu nya

"Noonaaaaaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaaaaaa aku masih belum siap melepaskan noonaaaaaaaaa"rengek nya

"Hunniee berhentilah merengek liat ada yeojamu pasti akan malu melihatmu"

"Chagiaaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"lalu Sehun memeluk yeojachingu nya dan melepaskan nya kembali lalu dia mendekatiku

Gluppp

Dengan susah payah ku menelan semua kegugupan ku,dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan

"Hei hyung jika kau menyakiti noonaku… ku takkan segan patahkan kakimu"bisik nya,ohh sepertinya dia jago bela hanya memasang senyumku karena ku juga cukup jago dalam hal seperti itu.

"Ahhh sudahlah …ayo chagi kita pergi"kata nya langsung melesat pergi dengan yeoja chingu nya

* * *

Kami sudah berada di apartemenku terlihat ranjang dengan bunga yang di taburkan….ya ampunnn ini sangat memalukan!aku pun langsung menggantikan bajuku di kamar mandi dan Baekhyun di kamar setelah kami berganti baju,ku lihat Baekhyun mempersiapkan makanan untukku.

"Makanlah"ujar nya sambil meletakkan masakkan buwatannya

"Ahhh makanlah sendiri"ucapku santai

"Yakkk!setidak nya berterima kasih padaku"

"Ck!untuk apa?"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan,bahkan kau hampir membuatku mati"

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?sangat menyedihkan"aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan lalu dia membwa makanan nya tadi dia buwat lalu membuangnya.

Enelan loh di buang?

Semua nya pula?

Padahal buat Rim,mubasir pan tar!

Lagian Rim kalau makan ada nasi tak ada lauk,ada lauk tak ada nasi#plak malah curcol

"Kenapa di buang?"tanyaku

"Bukan nya kamu tidak menginginkannya huhhhh dan jangan pernah masuk kamar!aku gak mau tidur sekamar dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu"ujarnya lalu dia masuk ke kamar nya dan menguncinya

Kruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk

Damnnn perutku yang malang meminta untuk di isi kan rupa nya,lalu ku membuat ramen instan setelah jadi ku sajikan dan langsung memakannya

"Ahhhhhhhhhh segar nya"

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat suasana kamar Chanyeol lalu ia membuka laci yang berisi diari harian Baekhyun pun mengambil nya lalu membacanya perlahan.

Plukkkkkkk

Selembar foto terjatuh di antara diari itu,terlihat dua sejoli sedang tersenyum 'bahagia' bahkan bakground nya adalah patung libarty. Baekhyun pun membalikkan foto itu tertulis 'Yeollie & Baekkie ^^,saranghae Baekkie :*'

Baekhyun terpaaku dengan tulisan itu dia ingat betul Yeollie nya menyebut nama itu ketika dia di USA dulu,mengingat mereka adalah sahabat kekita Baekhyun duduk di Senior High School,dan ketika lulus Chanyeol pindah ke Seoul meneruskan bisnis appa nya yang telah meninggal.

"Ini tidak mungkin"Baekhyun menatuhkan 'selembar foto' dan sebutir krystal bening pun terjatuh perlahan

"Hiksss ini pasti mimpii,Yeollie apakah itu kau?"Baekhyun pun terduduk lesu sambil menutup mulut nya agar tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol

TBC

Muhehehe

cieeeeeee fast udate nih yipi!

walau galau Rim tetep rapopo#?

Sehun lancar ngomong 'S' broooooooooooo#plouse

mungkin udah nemu obat penghilang cadel##kagak ada

makasih review nya dan aku bahagiaaaaaaaaaaaah#aLay

udin gitu aja dah?

masih niat review

Gamsahamida ^o^

Reply of review

XOXOKimCloud:ke hatiku#digeplak Tao,serem amat chingu update ^^

DiraLeeOh:Duhhh kuah nya dong T.T,ohhh mungkin BBB 'bukan berantem biasa'.Sehun:Biarin yang penting Lulu cinta Sehun#sip

fuawaliyaah:ohhhh maaaf,maklum orang aje ke injek yang ade tangan ana gepeng dong ToT


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Baekhyun terus meneteskan air matanya,bahkan dia tidak menyangka orang yang dia suka eh ralat cinta kini di telah menjadi suaminya?Tragis kenapa dia bisa lupa sosok Yeollie nya itu sih?

"Hiks Yeollie,akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi hiks"baekhyun terus terisak sambil memeluk foto 'Jadul' nya

clekkkk

Baekhyun segera menghapus air mata nya Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka,tapi bukan nya pintu nya?oh dia lupa kalau Chanyeol mempunyai kunci cadangan.

"Hei kau mengangis"taya nya dingin

"Ti ti dak Chanyeol"jawabnya yang masih betah memeluk foto mereka

"Apa yang kau peluk?"tanya sambil mendekati Baekhyun

"Bu bukan apa-apa"ucap Baekhyung menggeleng cepat

"Ck!berikan saja padaku"ucap nya sambil merebut foto itu

"..."Baekhyun pun menunduk dia sedih Yeollie yang ia cinta berubah

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada foto ku hah"tanya nya

'Bahkan kau tidak menyadari itu aku Yeollie'

"Aku aku hanya penasaran dengan yeoja itu kalian sangat cocok sekali"lirihnya

"Tentu saja!kami itu berjodoh suatu saat nanti"ucap nya

"Pasti kalian saling mencintai"

"Ne!tentu saja lalu kenapa hah"tanya nya dengan sedikit membentak

"Mwoya!bisakah kau lembut sedikit padaku"jawab nya tidak mau kalah

"Ck!ku memang seperti ini"ucap nya,Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan yang tertuju pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya,dia melihat sebuah gelang bertulis 'Baekkie'. Sebentar bukankah gelang itu pemberian nya pada sahabat yang ia cintai itu atau jangan-jangan Baekhyun itu Baekkie?

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"jawab Baekhyun sambil berdiri

"Hanya bertanya"ucap nya sambil mengindikkan bahunya

"Pemberian dari sahabatku,dia memberiku ini ketika aku berada di USA. Kami bersahabat sejak senior high school,namun dia pergi yang harus mengurusi perusahaan appa nya"lanjut nya,Baekhyun pun membaringkan tubuh mungil nya di kasur sambil menatap langit.

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi?

'Cius pan gue gak salah denger Rim?'

Cius dia pan ngomong gitu Yeol

'Gue inget banget pas ngasih gelang itu ke Baekkie detik-detik gue balik ke korea ngurusin perusahaan babeh'

Ye bisa jadi ntu Baekkie loe Yeol#makan keripik

'Huumm apa ya ya ntu Baekkie'#nyomot keripik

Chanyeol pun masih di landa kebingungan haruskah ia bertanya pada Yura noona?tubuh tegap nya pun ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan mata nya. Chanyeol melihat setiap lekuk wajah nya mata yang idah,hidung yang mancung,dan bibir nya yang tipis dan merah cherry...

'Ahhh pikiran mu itu no,no,no'Chanyeol menggeleng kan kepala ketika ia melihat bibir nya itu,akhirnya Chanyeol menyusul ke alam mimpi

* * *

Teng Nong Teng Nongg

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffff,ini akuuuu pandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak yeoja bermata panda yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol

"Tao jangan teriak-teriak,kau hanya perlu mencet tombolnya"nasihat yeoja bermata bulat pada yeoja bernama Tao

"Hehehe aku sudah merindukan beef Kyung eonnie"ucap nya sambil menggaruk tengku nya tidak gatal

Clekkkkkk

"Pandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Kyungsooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan Tao-sahabat nya-

"Beeefff bogoshippo"

"Nadooo,ayo masuk kalian pasti lelah bukan?"Mereka pun masuk,Baekhyun mengambil minuman,Chanyeol baru keluar kamar dan dia juga sudah siap ke kantor

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?ku sudah siapkan bekal mu untuk di kantor"ucap nya sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak makan di meja makan

"Gomawo"ucap nya sambil mengambil kotak makan itu

"Ne cheonma"jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum,lagi-lagi Chanyeol terdiam ia ingat senyum Baekkie sama seperti senyum Baekhyun sangat manis dan cantik

"Aku pergi dulu Baek"ucap nya bergegas keluar rumahnya

"Hati-hati di jalan"teriak nya dari dalam rumah

"Uwoooo jadi itu suamimu eonnie?tinggi sekali"ucap Tao takjub

"Ne Tao dia suamiku"jawabnya sambil menaruh minuman untuk sahabat nya

"Eonnie maaf ne kami tidak bisa datang saat pernikahan kalian"ucap Kyungsoo menyesal

"Gwenchana,bukankah kalian ujian?ujian kalian lebih penting!jadi jangan mempermasalahkan itu"ucap nya santai

"Eonnie jadi dia orang yang hampir menabrakmu?"tanya Tao

"Apa Sehun memberitaumu lagi panda?ne bisa bilang begitu"

"MWOOOOO?kau menikah dengan namja seperti dia eonnie"ucap Tao tidak percaya

"Sttt pelankan suaramu Tao"ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Tao

"Karena aku terpaksa harus menerima perjodohan eommaku"

"Eommamu tidak berubah ne eonnie?selalu saja egois"

"Lalu eonnie bagaimana dong nanti"tanya Kyungsoo

"Molla Kyung,ku harap semua baik baik saja"ucap nya sambil menghela nafasnya

* * *

21.00 pm

Chanyeol pun pulan tubuh nya terasa lelah bahkan bekal dari Baekyun ia lupa memakan nya,ia menaruh kotak makan itu di tempat cucian piring. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya mengganti pakaian dan berbaring,tubuh nya kedinginan,Chanyeol meraba kening nya panas. Chanyeol menarik selimut tebal nya,tubuh nya mengigil

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka,dia melihat Chanyeol meringkuk di balik sleimut yang tebal. Apa dia sakit?tanya nya,perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu menempelkan telapak tangan nya pada kening nya

"Panas?apa dia lupa makan bekal nya ya?"Baekhyun pun bergegas mengambil kompresan lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol begitu terlihat sangat lelah,Baekhun kasian melihat nya. Apa dia memang selalu sibuk setiap hari ya?perlahan Baekhyun memeras kompresan itu lalu menaruh nya di kening Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi merindukan Yeollie nya,padahal dia sedang di hadapan nya?

"Hey Yeollie cepat sembuh,aku tak tega melihatmu sakit begini!ku tidak menyangka kau adalah Yeollie sahabatku"ucap nya sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut

"Mungkin kau agak lupa denganku Yeollie,namun ku yakin kau akan ingat"ucap nya tersenyum

"Ohh saranghae Yeollie"Baekhyun pun mengecup bibir nya pelan lalu membaringkan badanya di samping Chanyeol dan memunggungi nya

Sebenarnya Chanyeol belum tidur bahkan dia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir tipis itu#modus aja loe

'Apa benar dia Baekkie?'ucap nya masih ragu

TBC

Asoy!cie ff nya kayak asap wussssssss

heug tah di cirian

gpp lah udah bljar kok tadi di sklh hehehe

gimana masih niat review dan penasaran

tunggu di chaps mendatang

Gamsahamida ^o^

Reply of review

DiraLeeOh:chingu kira ff rim jin gitu T.T,yang pnting chingu happy dah

exindira:Thx

Guest:Nan gwenchana,nanti harus rajin baca klu bisa pak rt ajak


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Pagi cerah memasukki kamar dua sejoli ciptaan tuhan,si yeoja mungil nan unyu sekali membuka mata nya perlahan membiar sinar matahari memasukki retina nya. Baekhyun bergegas turun dari kasur nya dan memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

'Masih panas'gumam nya,lalu Baekhyun mengambil termometer dan mengapit benda itu di ketiak Chanyeol

"Lebih baik ku mandi dulu setelah itu ku harus memeriksa nya lagi dan masak"kemudian Baekhyun mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi

"Emm"Chanyeol membuka mata nya malas dan memandang segala arah,menemukan Baekhyun tidak ada di samping nya

'Kemana dia?'

Clekkk

Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar hanya mengenakan handuk dan air itu menulusuri kulit putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"tanya nya

"A a anio"jawab Chanyeol memalingkan wajah nya,Baekhyun pun mendekat dan mengambil termometer

"Sebaiknya kau jangan kerja,demammu belum turun betul"ucap nya sambil menaruh termometer itu dan memakai baju

'Punggung nya mulus sekali'batin Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun

"Yak,kau tidak dengar aku eoh?kau harus makan Chanyeol jangan menatap ku seperti itu"

"Ahh ne ne arraseo"

"Aku akan menggatikanmu hari ini ok!kau istirahatlah di rumah,akan ku buatkan serapanmu dan cepatlah kebawah"titah nya lalu keluar kamar

Chanyeol pun membereskan tempat tidur mereka lalu menyusul Baekhyun menuju dapur,Baekhyun baru saja mehidangkan serapan mereka soup sapi dengan taburan bawang goreng,dan ayam goreng.

"Makanlah yang banyak ne,ku sudah beli obat penurun panas jangan lupa di minum"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"tanya nya

"Bukankah itu tugasku sebagai nyonya Park bukan?ja ku berangkat"

Chup

"Hati-hati di rumah kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku"Baekhyun pun keluar rumah nya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengo

Woy loe napa sih#noel-noel tangan Yeol

'Ntar-ntar itu di Baekhyun nyium gue belah mana?bibir atau pipi?'

Di belah hatiku

'Kampret Rim gue ciusan nanya nyaaaaaa'

Gue juga ciusan jawab nya

'Atulah galau'

Kalau gue jawab di bibir mang napa?

'Sumpriit bibir nya lembut pake B.G.T pingin gue lumat'

Wus pikiran loe udah kacau

'Loe juga suka kacau kalau lagi streeees ammmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhpt'

Sekali lagi loe comel kaus kaki gue yang belum gue cuci selama 1 buan melayang

* * *

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di Park Corp,kaki mungil nya memasuki perusahaan milik suami nya. Mata sipit nya menatap kagum bangunan kokoh itu,entahlah terasa mewah namun sederhana.

"Selamat datang di Park Corp bisa saya bantu?"tanya seorang namja bernama Suho

"A annyeong haseyo naneun Park Baekhyun imnida"ucap nya Baekhyun sedikit gugup

"Omooo!ahhh jeongmal mianhe Nyonya Park"ucap Suho membungkuk

"Eh,ne gwenchana Suho-shi"

"Jadi ada keperluan apa nyonya datang kemari"

"Eung saya datang kemari menggantikan sementara suami saya"

"Ahhh memang kenapa Presedir Chanyeol nyonya?"

"Dia demam hari ini,jadi saya menggantikan nya"

"Mari ikuti saya nyonya"ujar nya

"Emm jangan panggil saya seformal itu,panggil saja saya Baekhyun dan saya manggil anda oppa?"jawab Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Suho

"Hahaha tidak enak memanggil seorang istri presedir seperti itu nyonya"ucap nya sambil menggaruk leher tidak gatal

"Eh aku tidak keberatan justru dengan memanggil normal membuat kita jadi lebih dekat bukankah begitu oppa?"

"Hahaha ne arraseo jika itu mau mu Baekhyun dan kita sudah sampai di ruang presedir"ucap nya sambil membuka pintu nya

"Ahhh gomawo oppa maaf jika merepotkanmu"

"Hahaha ne Baek,itu sudah menjadi bagianku dan jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku lewat telepon yang berada di meja"

"Arraseo oppa sekali lagi makasih"

"Ne Baek senang bisa membantumu,kalau gitu oppa permisi mau meanjutkan kerja"ucap nya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun mendudukan tubuh mungil nya di kursi,handphone nya bergetar lalu ia ambil dan di hp nya tertulis 'Sehunnie'. Baekhyun pun menngeser layar itu mengangkat telepon dari sepupunya itu.

"Ne Hun ada apa hemm?"

'_Noonaa_ bogoshippooooo'ucap nya manja

"Aihh ku kira kau kenapa Hun,kabarmu dan keluarga kita bagaimana?"

_'Semenjak noona menikah ku jadi jarang bicara... paling seperlu nya,ku merasa kesepian noonaaaa'_

"Aihh Huniee,bukankah ada Luhan eonnie hem?"

"_Ne noona ku tau,setiap hari ku selalu memeluknya dan meminta kami tinggal bersama namun ia menolak dengan alasan belum terikat hahhh rasa nya ingin melamar gadisku itu noonaa"_

"Kkk Hunie belajar yang betul lalu kerja baru lamar dia,suatu saat kau akan jadi seorang pemimpin di keluarga"

'_Aku tau noonaaa,kapan noona kemari'_

"Nanti Hun kalau kami ada waktu neee"

_'Arraseo arraseo,noona tau Kris hyuung sakit?'_

"Ani,dia tidak mengabariku setelah kami menikah Hun... memang sakit apa dia?"

_'Demam noonaa ahh sudah dulu nee noonaaa aku lupa mau kencan dengan Luluu pye pyeeee'_

"Aih dasar dongsae centil,hahh habis ini ku ke apartemen Kris. Bagaimana ya kabar nya"

Kreeeeeeeeeeek

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan yeoja berambut panjang hitam legam masuk ke ruangan nya.

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU DATANGGGG eh"teriak yeoja itu langsung diam ketika melihat Baekhyun memerhatikan nya

"Yakk kau siapa,mana Chanyeol oppaa?"lanjut nya

"Kau sendiri siapa bocah"tanya Baekhyun sinis

"Ooh oh oh kau tidak tau siapa kau hah?aku Kim Yejin yeojachingu Chanyeol oppa"

"Hallo bocah,aku Park Baekhyun istri Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun sambil smirk

"MWOOOO!ini tidak mungkinnnnnn!"

Kreekkk

"Yejin?apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?cepat keuar"ucap Suho

"Aihh apa-apaan ini oppa dia mengaku istri namjachingukuuu"adunya

"Ck Yejin dia benar,dia sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol"

"Omooo!bagaimana ini terjadi tuhan,aduh kepalaku"ucap nya sambil memegang tangan nya

"Ayo Yejin kita keluar,Baek mianhe atas kelalaianku"ucap Suho sambil membungkuk

"Ahh gwencaha oppa"

"Kalau begitu oppa permisi,ayo Yejin"ucap Suho sambil membawa pergi Yejin keluar

* * *

Matahari mulai bewarna orange Baekhyun pun membereskan peralatan nya dan bergegas pulang.

"Ahh Baekhyun mau bareng"tanya Suho

"Gwenchana oppa aku bawa mobil kok"

"Ahhh ne lain waktu mainlah ke rumahku akan ku kenalkan kau dengan yeoboku"

"Arraseo oppa,kalau begitu aku duluan ne annyeongg"

"Hati-hati Baek"

"Ne oppaa"Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju parkiran lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya

* * *

At another place

"Sehun udahlahhh jangan galauuu ck!"ucap namja tan yang berada di samping Sehun dan menemaninya jalan-jalan

"Kau tau kan Kai walau ku sepupu Baek noona aku menyanginya sangat setelah Luluku"

"Ne ne ku tau Hun,kau sayang pada noonamu itu tapi please jangan larut larut lahhh"jawab namja tan itu bernama Kai

"Huuuuff kalau sajaa..."

brakkkk

"Ouchhh yakkkk bisa liat jalan gakk sih"ucap yeoja itu sambil berdiri dengan perlahan

"Eh kau yang harus liat jalan gak bisa liat orang yaaa"ucap Sehun tak kalah keasal

"Taoooo gwencahaanaa"ucap yeoja mungil sambil memeriksa keadaan Tao

"Eonnie liat mereka menabrakkuuuu"adu nya kepada yeoja mungil itu

"Jeongmal mianhe"ucap yeoga itu sambil membukuk beberapa kali

"Yak Soo eonnie bagaimaana sih mereka yang salah"ucap tao pada yeoja itu yang ternyata Kyungsoo

"Ahh gwenchana umm noona mungkin kami yang salah harus nya kami yang meminta maaf"ucap Kai sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya dan bertatapan dengan Kai,mata bulat nya menerjab-nerjab unyu melihat senyum Kai yang menurut nya tampan. Kedua pipi nya langsung bersemu merah lalu Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala nya.

'Yeopooo'jerit Kai dalam hati

"Noona sekali maafkan kami ne,kami akan lebih hati-hati"perlahan Kai mendekati Dio dan mengusak kepala nya pelan

"Noona jangan menunduk terus,kalau gitu kami pergi dulu annyeongg"ucap Kai lekas pergi di ikuti Sehun dan mendaat tatapan tajam dari tao namun Sehun tidak peduli demgam tatapan itu.

"Aih namja menyebalkan dan sok tebar pesona ya kan eonnie?"

"Ungg n ne Tao"jawab Kyungsoo sambil perlahan mengatkan wajh nya

"Aihhh jangan bilang noona menyukain namja tan sok tebar pesona itu lagi ck"

"Tao jangan begitu lagian mereka sudah minta maaf bukan"

"Ne ne kajja kita jalan-jalan lagii"

* * *

Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartemen Kris,dia masuk ke dalam apartemen itu,dan langsung masuk ke kamar nya

Krekkk

"Kris?"Terlihat namja berbaring lemah di atas kasur nya,perlahan Baekhyun mendekati kasur itu dan mendapatkan Kris sedang tertidur

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?aku sungguh khawatir keadaanmu Kris"ucap nya sambil mengusap pelan pipi nya

Hp nya berdering segera ia angkat telepon dari Chanyeol

"Ne Yeol aku lagi di jalan,arraseo"setelah itu ia menaruh kembali hp nya dan menatap Kris kembali

"Kris mianhe aku tidak bisa lama-lama aku pulang ne"Baekhyun pun mengecup pelan pipi nya setelah itu hendak ingin pergi sebuah tangan menahan nya ia yakin itu Kris,Baekhyun pun memalingkan wajah nya dan bertatap dengan mata Kris.

"Kajima Baek... Jebal"ucap nya sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'ucap Baekhyun dalam hati

TBC

Hey guyssss

akhirnya updet walau kudet hehe

setelah berhuang di medang perang ukk(?) akhir nya Rim bisa updet jugaaa

uhukkk gimana?serukah?

udah deh gitu aja

Gamsahamdaa ^o^

Reply of riview:

YeollbaekkK:ne sudah updet chinguuu ^^

DiraLeeXiOh:maklum belum tau dia T.T klu udah tau sih bakal nempel tuh kayak nya

Majey Jannah 97:Ummm bisa jadi!hehe iseng aja

exindira:wo wo easy chingu tar bakal nongol kok (?) hehe

guest:Ne betul chingu,gomawo support nya


End file.
